BulletProof
by Lady Eclypse1
Summary: "Oh for haven's sake Ginny, he's my new partner in the department of mysteries, nothing more" I insisted as she rolled her eyes. Not believing a word I was saying. "What is so fantastic about him that I should be melting on the spot and honored over him
1. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of The End**

I'm such a bloody idiot! I can't believe that I even thought about taking this on. I was in deep thought, just sitting at my desk in the middle of paper work, when my temporary boss and very good friend Draco Malfoy had just asked me if I would mind partnering up with his arch nemesis Hermione Granger. And what did I say? "No, not at all. In fact, I'd love too." How much of a moron could I be?

Draco looked at me with surprise. He had his eye brows raised, "Really?" he asked trying to figure out what my intentions were behind my emotionless response to his daring question. I'm a bloody horrible friend, I hardly deserve the word after a response like that.

"Look Drake, school was nearly five years ago, I know you still despise her; but I've let by gones be by gones. If anything she'll brighten up the department don't you think?" I teased back knowing that his never ending rivalry with Hermione Granger could bring the department of Mysteries crashing down around us.

"I'm very well aware of that. I just don't know why they had to send her of all people. All I asked for was a little more support, we're over worked, and under appreciated. I didn't need a glory hound, especially not one third of the golden trio. I'm only a temporary supervisor. Working with her in person would be a nightmare, but handing out assignments to her is like the ninth circle of hell for me, and for her as well I'm sure." Draco muttered as he took a seat directly across from me.

"So you want me to play the middle man and peace keeper? Fine, I can do that. Eventually you'll have to talk to her and work with her though." I told him.

"Well Ted until that day comes, I'm relying on you to hold the deparment together." He smirked at me, I hated that smirk....it was so bloody _Slytherin_ of him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at him in response and went back to the paper work that I had sitting on my desk, waiting to be completed. Although I will admit, it wasn't exactly easy to finish up the paper work with Draco sitting there whistling whatever song came to mind and leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

It didn't take long for the newest member of the team to show up, which didn't help the distracting nature of the office atmosphere at the time. As soon as the door creaked Malfoy made for his cubical, pretending as if he was needed there. How bloody childish could he get? Never mind, I know the answer to that, sadly.

She walked in the office with a large file compartment and a satchel at her side. Her black polyester slacks were tight but not tight enough to be sexy, and that horrible maroon knit sweater wasn't helping either. Now I'm no fashion expert, but I can put together a descent assemble, even when it comes to women's attire.

I can't say that I've dated the best or the worst women in the wizarding world, but what I will say is that I've had a couple that were fashion challenged and I came to the assistance of them with their fashion crises when necessary. And Granger could definitely use some help in that department. Even I could see that.

I jumped up from my desk and approached the fresh meat cautiously, I cleared my throat casually not trying to scare her away. "Hermione Granger is it?" I asked.

Her eyes scanned me, barely visible over the file compartment she held in her arms. "Nott, Theodore Nott right?" She asked, her brow furrowing quizzically.

"Surprised you remembered. But yes that's me. Can I take that for you so you can get settled?" I offered to take her compartment from her.

"Oh that's not necessary," she said her voice quivering slightly. "Is there a desk I can move into?" She wondered.

"Yeah, over here, next to mine. I'm to be your partner in crime for the time being. Hope that doesn't bother you Miss Granger." I smiled at her and gestured to the desk that was next to my own.

"I think I can handle that Nott. So who's in charge around here anyway?"

"Well, you aren't going to be happy about it, but it is only temporary." I remarked a little bit hesitant to provide her the answer. "It's Draco Malfoy..." I cut off waiting for the wail of insanity to follow the words that had just fallen off of my lips.

"Good one Nott, you almost had me going for a moment there." She chuckled lightly as she began to unpack her filer.

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't going to try to convince her otherwise. I gave her fair warning. My job had been completed for the time being.

I went back to my paper work... or at least I tried to go back to my paper work. I found myself reading the paragraph I had already read at least four times already, and I still wasn't able to remember; let alone figure out what the request was for.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Nearly five pm. It was a good thing. I felt like my brain was about to sizzle like an egg in a frying pan. I let out one last sigh, and began to tidy up my desk.

Meticulously making sure that my finished requests and reviews were placed in the out box, then I made sure that my pending paper work was locked securely in my desk drawers. I ran my hands through my hair, mentally checking off my list of duties to complete before I got the hell out of the office. I then took the remaining paper work that need supervisor approval to my "Supervisor".

"Malfoy, I need these signed and dated by the end of the week please." I said dropping the stack of neatly paper clipped parchments on his work station.

"Really Teddy? This couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning?" He groaned looking at me cockeyed.

"I got them done today, so that's why I'm bringing them to you now, so I don't forget. And stop being such a pitiful Nancy." I half snapped. I'll admit it, I was a little irritated with him for ducking for cover when my new partner waltzed into the office.

I then turned on my heel and left, grabbing my coat off the rack and taking my time card and clocking out. _'Exactly five o'clock. I amaze myself at my precision routine.' _I snickered to myself quite impressed with the way I worked myself out of the office on time for once.

It had been a productive, well, mostly productive day. It had gone very smoothly for a Monday, and I was leaving on time and not staying late for the first time in months. I could actually go catch a bite to eat with Blaise and Astoria, or get a drink with Hannah and Luna. I did enjoy the quirkiness of the now Mrs. Longbottom, and well Hannah Abbot soon to be Weasley was her good humored, stunningly beautiful partner.

They worked a floor up in the department of Muggle Affairs, and every Monday night they went out for drinks and never forgot to invite me. I just hadn't had the opportunity to get off work on time to join them since....well since I transferred here a year ago.

I took the liberty of taking the elevator up to their department, to let them know in person I would actually be able to join the party that night; and to my surprise Granger was hot on my heels as I entered the lift. Being the gentleman I am, I held the door open for her and let her enter first with a slight bow.

"Thanks Nott." She mentioned as I stepped next to her.

"You can call me Teddy you know," I winked at her. "We are going to be partners for now anyway. I'd like to be on first name terms with the person I'll be spending most of my time with."

She had a bright stain of red climbing up her neck and creeping on to her face. I laughed slightly. "Miss Granger, I know this is probably the last thing you expected to here from someone such as I, but school was five years ago. I may have been in Slytherin House, but please don't tie that to me now that I've graduated. I can act like an adult, unlike some of my counterparts."

For the second time I was singing that favorite tune that I sang to Malfoy at least once a day in regards to co-workers or clients for that matter.

"It's not that I don't believe you...." She cut off, sounding slightly nervous and I'm assuming not quite sure how to continue the conversation, so I took over for her.

"You act as if I'm forcing you to marry me or something. Believe me Miss Granger, I'll ask if I'm interested." I teased her even more, watching the shades of red on her face get darker and darker.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't mean to jest so harshly. I'm actually headed up to the Department of muggle Affairs to join Mrs. Longbottom and Ms. Abbot on their Monday night drinking escapades. Would you care to join us? I'm sure they would love to have you along." I offered as an apology for making fun of her as I had.

I think she was pretty convince that she was dreaming, as I noticed she tried pinching her arm discretely. "I had no idea that you were so close to Hannah and Luna." She remarked.

"I was working in their department before I had the pure _'luck'_ of being moved to Mysteries. That was about a year ago, so it's been a while since I've gotten the actually opportunity to partake in such debauchery as we used to cause together." I answered.

The elevator dinged to announce our arrival at the department of Muggle Affairs. Hannah and Luna immediately let out squeals of what I assumed was joy when they saw me standing in the elevator waiting on them.

"What is this, Teddy Nott out of work at five after five? Unbelievable!" Hannah cried as she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"And sharing an elevator with Hermione, will you be joining us? It would be such a joy for us to have you come along with us! We're headed to Mulligan's pub and grill in Diagon alley for a lovely dinner and some beverages." Luna smiled secretively at me as she spoke. Once Hannah released me Luna then gave me a hug as well.

"You really should Hermione, Ginny has Harry staying home with the boys tonight so she will be coming out! So will Neville, Seamus, George, and I think Blaise and Astoria are coming as well. I'm quite positive that quite a few others will be attending as well." Hannah announced as she took Hermione by the hand almost begging her like a child.

"I....I...really shouldn't. Oh alright, I could use some human contact I suppose. But just this once, and if any one I don't fancy comes around I will be taking my leave immediately." Hermione finally caved in to the puppy dog eyes and whimper lips of my two good lady friends.

"Fantastic, I'm so excited! You aren't going looking like that though," Luna decided for her friend. She eyed me again as I let out a sigh of relief as she said that.

"And what pray tell is wrong with what I'm currently wearing, Luna?" Hermione looked shocked, almost offended at Luna's blatantly obvious evaluation of her attire.

"Hermione, you're wearing a sweater that I know Molly knitted for you six years ago. And it is still way to big for you and well, it's so worn it's hideous. Your slacks are nice, but too dressy for where we're going." Luna said "Besides, I hear this time of year you have to look of for Warblogs crawling into you knits and eating into your skin, especially the woollen knits that I know you have an uncommon amount of."

Yep, Luna was still as quirky as ever. Hannah and I concealed our giggles, while Hermione just stared at the young woman with a blank expression on her face. For being such good friends with Luna, she looked rather surprised that she still had her strange habits and comments. After a few moments of silence I cleared my throat again.

"If you need some help finding something suitable, I can assist with that." I offered after Luna stabbing my ribs multiple times with her bony little elbows.

Not that I was truly dressed casually enough for the bar either. I was in one of my favorite assembles. Black leather dress shoes, black slacks, black sport jacket, curlean blue dress shirt, with a black vest and a magnificent pin stripped black and blue tie. However, all I had to do to dress down was lose the tie and the jacket and throw on a pair of stone washed jeans.

"That's the perfect idea. Teddy lives in the same building as you anyway Hermione. Let's meet at Mulligan's at say six?" Hannah decided as the elevator came to the ground floor of the Ministry.

"Sounds good to me." Luna and I agreed in unison.

"Ok then," Hermione sounded nervous, but agreed nonetheless.

We exited the work place and I walked a tad bit in front of Hermione, after all I wasn't walking her home or anything, I was walking home. Which thank god wasn't to far. It was all of about four blocks.

I didn't pay much mind to Hermione herself as we walked, I was contemplating the ridiculously high school situation that I had found myself in thanks to Luna and Hannah.

"Erm....No-I mean Ted, you don't have to do this." Hermione commented awkwardly as I held the door to our building open.

"Yes, I do. If I let you dress yourself they will know. I don't need anymore of a headache at the moment. What number is your apartment?" I asked.

"I'm five b." She answered

"Interesting, I'm seven b, funny how I never noticed." I replied. "I'll come to your apartment once I dress down a tad and then I'll find something we can work with."

She nodded in response and we parted ways on our floor. I watched her walk down the hall as I shoved the key into the lock on the door. _'This was bad idea number two for the day. How many more can I rack up before I regret them?' _I thought to myself as I changed my pants, and tossed my jacket and tie on the bed.


	2. Thank God I'm an Adult?

**Thank God I'm An Adult...**?

There was a knock at my door and I figured it was Nott....well I mean Teddy....what a childish name. I hollered that the door was open and he let himself in. I was surprised at how nice he always seemed to look.

The suit he was wearing earlier was obviously expensive, but he did have good taste I had to admit that much. When he walked into my quaint living room he looked around momentarily before speaking. "I like your furniture. It goes well with the space, opens up the room a lot better than mine does." he complimented.

"Thank you," I answered meekly. What was he a bloody interior decorator now? "Well, let me show you to the wardrobe." I gestured for him to follow me as I entered my room.

He walked in and I pointed out the dresser and the wardrobe. "May I?" he asked politely. I nodded in response and he began to open drawers and the closet itself to inspect my belongings.

As he was doing so I took the time to look him over. He did have good style. He had changed his pants and discarded his jacket and the tie he had on before. He had undone the top two buttons of his dress shirt and untucked it. He was also wearing the same sleeveless vest that he had been earlier. It was Versaci I could tell by the buttons with the gold v inlay. Then there were the jeans, I could tell that they were spendy, but they looked fantastic on him. The length was perfect and the fit was just right.

_'Those jeans make his ass look rather cute....I did not just think that about Theodore Nott!' _ I slapped myself mentally trying to erase the image out of my mind. I was being ridiculous, I hardly knew the man and I was thinking sexual thoughts about him already.

"Miss Granger?" He looked at me catching my eyes. One of his eyes was blue and the other green. Why I had not ever even noticed that before.

"Yes," I recovered quickly.

"I think this would be appropriate. Sexy but not slutty and to you comfort zone I believe." He handed me a bohemian skirt that was teal and a medium pink shirt that hung off of one shoulder, and a pair of wedge sandals that I was certain I had only worn once to Neville and Luna's wedding last year.

I took the outfit and he left the room to allow me time to change. Once I put the clothes on and examined myself in the mirror I was rather impressed with Nott's work. _'Wow, he really is good. I wonder if he's single?' _I thought, not catching my last thought in time to scold myself.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. I opened it with a rather obvious grin plastered onto my face. "I think you're hired!" I laughed as he admired his own work. "And if I'm to call you Teddy then please call me Hermione."

"Well, Hermione, I'm absolutely thrilled that you like it. Please feel free to call upon my fashion talents whenever you feel necessary." He laughed as well. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to me.

I accepted cordially and the decision was made to apparate to the pub. Once we arrived we saw Luna and Neville in the process of pushing some tables together on the patio. Right behind us were Blaise and Astoria, and Ginny coming into the arena so to speak.

Ginny went into a fit of squeals as she spotted me, and would have knocked me flat on my face if Nott and I hadn't been arm in arm. "Hermione, I'm so happy to see you, and with a date I see? Congratulations Nott, I never knew you had a thing for Hermione."

Nott raised an eyebrow at her before speaking. "Ginny Potter, don't you think I would be asking permission from your husband before deciding sweep his best friend off of her feet? I was simply making sure her attire was appropriate and helping her get here." He winked at her and gave her a big smile as he explained our unfortunate circumstances.

He put off such a proper air. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or if that's just how he was. And why did so many of my friends seem to know and like Theodore Nott so much and I had no clue he had even survived the war let alone lived two doors down from me and worked in the same building as I did.

"Hermione, you should snatch him up before some other girl does." Ginny smirked as she whispered in my ear.

I could tell Nott had been privy to the information because he had an awkward smile on his face when I glanced in his direction.

"Ginny please, just because Ron and I broke up a year ago and I have been too busy to date, doesn't mean I'm desperate." I hissed at her.

"Desperation would be a step up from denial." I heard Nott chuckle to himself.

I was so flabbergasted by this inside whisper I wasn't sure what to say or to do. Was I supposed to pretend like I didn't hear it, or should I take it as a challenge? He seemed perfectly available but had no girlfriend of his own, and if what Hannah had said about her being amazed at him getting off work on time he was in the same boat as I was.

"So, why doesn't the _'magnificent'_ Theodore Nott have a girlfriend? It certainly doesn't have anything to do with charm, money, or physical attractiveness on your part." I snarled. I won't lie, hearing the off handed comment hurt my feelings a trifle.

"Currently the work schedule is inconvenient for a relationship, especially the meeting women part of it, but to be perfectly frank, I haven't found any woman that really catches my interest yet." he answered, once again catching my eyes with his mismatched orbs. "Would you ladies care for a drink? I'd be obliged to order for you."

"I'll have a rum and coke, and Hermione will have gin and tonic." Ginny answered as she dragged me away from Ted so he could fetch our drinks. "So, what do you think of him so far?"

"What are you talking about Ginny?" I demanded, I knew what she was talking about, but why, was what I wanted to know.

"Teddy doesn't go out of his way to just anyone Hermione. He has high standards for the type of women he likes too. I heard from Hannah that the two of you were in an elevator alone together, and she thought that there was something since he offered to pick out your clothes for you." Ginny giggled.

"Oh for haven's sake Ginny, he's my new partner in the department of mysteries, nothing more" I insisted as she rolled her eyes. Not believing a word I was saying. "What is so fantastic about him that I should be melting on the spot and honored over him picking out my wardrobe for the evening?" I finally demanded throwing my hands in the air.

"Why don't you ask Daphne Greengrass when she gets here? She and Teddy were together almost all through school. They're still very good friends, unlike you and Ronald. I suppose your circumstances are different then theirs were though." Ginny suggested to me.

"What do you want to know?" Daphne wondered from behind me just at that moment.

I was mortified! Ginny set me up! Just like Luna had set me up in the elevator. I spun around and I could once again feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up my neck! I felt as if I was as pink as my shirt. I wanted to excuse myself and try to sneak out of the pub through the back door, however I knew I would be caught by the ever vigilant Luna Longbottom and Ginny Potter. Damn them!

"Hermione wants to know what's so fabulous about Teddy. I told her you would be the best to talk to about him." Ginny replied sweetly as we finally sat to join Luna and Astoria. Blaise and Neville were at the bar gathering .chatting with Teddy as they were waiting for the bar tender to catch their orders.

"He's nearly perfect!" Luna sighed dreamily, putting in her two sense worth over the mysteriously attractive Theodore Nott.

"He's polite, has manners, dresses well...." Astoria started,

"He's witty, has great taste in nearly everything, has money," Daphne cut her sister off and continuing with the praise of Theodore Nott. They were making him out to be some untouchable god-like figure of a man.

"That's beside the fact that the man knows how to be romantic and fun, and he surprisingly enough does have a bad boy side, if that's what turns you on. Oh, and he eats like a gentleman with manners, and not like a ridiculous whirl wind that talks with his mouth full." Ginny poked my sides with her elbows, as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

She may have grown up with Ron, but I shared a bedroom with him and a house with him as his _'personal maid'_ for nearly five years. I now understood what Molly Weasley had to go through on a daily basis with Ron, and I certainly had more respect for the woman having to go through six boys if the rest of the Weasley boys were as sloppy as Ron was.

"Oh, here they come, quiet down ladies, we don't want this to get out of hand before the alcohol even makes it over here." Daphne smirked as the girls tried to subdue their fits of giggles and I tried not to think of the conversation that had just transpired, as the men came back to the tables.

Of course as soon as Teddy distributed the drinks to Ginny and came over to me, I couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in his mismatched eyes. I caught my breath when his hand accidentally brushed against mine. I couldn't figure out what had come over me, I had never acted like this over any man, let alone a man I hardly knew.

"Your Gin and Tonic Hermione, I hope you like lime, I had them add a splash of lime to give it a bit more flavor." He winked at me as he said this. I think my stomach did a sumersualt and I know my heart started pounding a little harder against my chest. Was I developing a crush on Teddy Nott?

"Thank you Ted, you didn't have to do that," I answered, as he took a seat in the chair next to me.

Daphne was on the other side of me, and the two of them greeted each other, and I saw Daphne make what I saw was part of a gesture at me to Ted. I felt like I was back in school, and I was the basis of the gossip for the time being.

I let out an exasperated sigh, and finished off the rest of my Gin and Tonic. Other co-workers were starting to file into the bar. Hannah Abbot was walking in with George Weasley, and with them was Ronald. He was by himself, I groaned in distress causing both Ted and Daphne to glance around to see who was causing such a unnatural reaction from me.

Luna came by and whispered something to Daphne, who then pass the message to Nott. He gave her a glare. "Really?" I heard him nearly shout the whisper. He groaned, how attractive.

After that I left the table to get a refill. If I was going to stay here with Ronald around I was going to need to be intoxicated. As I reached the bar Teddy tapped me on the shoulder. "Malfoy is on his way here. He heard that everyone would be out this evening. If you'd like to go, I can at least see you home safely." he offered.

"No need," I smirked at him, hailing the bartender. "I'm an adult as well, Teddy. I can handle him, it's Ronald that I'm worried about dealing with," I sighed. Why did I tell him that? I don't know it just slipped out. I'm such a daft cluck sometimes? As if he would care.

"Would you like a distraction?" Teddy wondered, raising his brows at me.

I must have had a very bemused look on my face, which was correct for how I was feeling over the situation. What did he mean exactly by distraction? I was about to ask, but I was too late. Ronald was tapping me on the shoulder.

I glanced behind me, and stated my greeting trying not to be fuming mad with the pluck of that intolerable mongoloid. Especially what he put me through in our relationship and more importantly, what the bloody bastard did to me to cause our messy breakup in the first place.

I turned around again to face Teddy, I had to think fast on my feet to get Ron to leave me alone. I was so tired of hearing his public apologies and the pathetic grovelling for me to take him back. _'Well, it's now or never. I hope Ted will forgive me for this.'_ my mouth had gone dry and my palms were starting to perspire.

I panicked, looking desperately at Teddy and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him before doing something I never would have even considered, had I any other alternatives pop into my brain at the time. Grabbing him by the hand and casually surveyed the reaction of Ron. I hoped that Teddy would catch a hint before I spoke. "Oh you're still there Ronald? How rude of me. You remember Theodore Nott from school don't you?"Teddy nodded his head in polite greeting, acknowledging that Ron was there.

"Of course, the Slytherin bastard that was best friends with Malfoy, how could I forget?" Ron spat venomously as he scrutinized Teddy and I.

"Weasley, school was many years ago, I'd like to think we can all forget the childish ways of school and get along." Ted observed, releasing my hand very obnoxiously making sure that Ronald noticed our fingers had been laced together. He put his hand out to shake Ron's.

Ron reluctantly took Teddy's hand and shook it. The scowl on his face looked as if he wanted to yank Teddy right out off of the bar stool he was sitting on and try to beat him to a bloody pulp. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut while I wished Ron would leave, hoping that when I opened my eyes again he would be gone. Knowing that I do not have the fantastic luck of Harry. Instead I took the drink that had just been put in front of me and took a long and deep gulp from it.

"Darling, why don't you go and sit back down, Daphne was dying to ask about your skirt, and where you got it. Weasley and I will work this out on our own my love. " Teddy said calmly, as he was watching me intently and placed his hand lightly on the small of my back and kissed me gently on the cheek. He shipped me on my way back to the table, thanking the gods that he had caught my drift before I had to spell it out for him.

Of course on my way back to the table I had drained another gin and had ordered another from the cocktail waitress in a critical attempt to calm my nerves and try to figure out how to handle the rest of the evening. Especially with Malfoy showing up. Cataclysm upon cataclysm had been racking up throughout the night, I knew I was doomed and implored to the higher powers that be that Ronald Weasley either left before Malfoy showed up, or dreamed that Teddy would come in contact with Malfoy before Ron or I would.

All the women at the table had seen the altercation and the act of infatuation between Teddy and I, and the despair in my face on my way back. They shooed the men off to the billiards table and made way for me and my nearly empty third gin.

I felt as if I had gone completely mad. Dragging Teddy into my affairs was probably the most childish thing I had ever done, and on top of that, I was sucking down alcohol like it was going out of style to run away from this mess that I had created. I was torn, do I play along with Teddy and continue my shortening journey back to the table, or do I turn and face the issue of Ronald Bloody Weasley head on?

I was back at the table, and had just sat down when I made up my mind. I stood back up, slurped down the remaining booze in the glass, and walked back over to Ted and Ron. "Teddy," I said interrupting the glaring contest between him and Ron. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean to get you involved in this ridiculous liaison..."

"You didn't get me involved Hermione, I made the choice to handle this for us," He hushed me as he cut me off. "Pardon us Weasley, we need a moment." Teddy turned so that his back was facing Ron and took my hands in his hands.

"I should tell him the truth," I whispered frantically running my hands through my tousled tresses.

"Hermione, I understand what you're saying, and normally I would totally agree with you. But I'm having fun playing the part of your love interest, and I think you should give me a chance. What difference will it make at this point? Besides, Weasley, if I remember correctly; doesn't have the most fantastic public attitude about things like you lying to him to get him to leave you be." Teddy did have a good point when he put it that way. Ron was prone to over reacting.

I was still awestruck over him wanting to seriously date me. Why not I suppose? He was good looking, charming, we'd have plenty of time to get to know each other since we worked together. But then again if something happened and this whirl wind love affair ended, working together might not be such a good idea...in fact it could potentially be the worst idea ever.

"You're taking too long to decide on this. Either you're attracted to me or our not, it isn't that difficult to figure out." Teddy nudged me out of my deep thought.

"Consider this our first date. If this doesn't go well tonight, you'll have to be satisfied with just being my work partner." I hissed at him, making sure that he knew I would not bend to his will because he was polite.

I felt slightly better. I wasn't feeling nearly as guilty as I would have had it turned out that my small little fib turned into a giant lie with a head like a hydra. It was now the truth and not a lie. So, I presume that isn't as bad. Merlin help me, what am I doing?


	3. Being The Bigger Man

Being the Bigger Man

I have to admit, I never imagined I'd be asking Ms. Hermione Granger to lighten up and have a little fun by dating me, but she was attractive enough and her company had been stimulating thus far. "Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. Now, will you let me finish with Weasley?" I agreed to her terms of the deal.

She nodded her head weakly, and I kissed her cheek, sending her back over to the table where everyone of the ladies was waiting to hear all the gossip. As I kissed her I'm fairly certain I heard squeals of delight coming from every single one of them. Good Christ! It hadn't been that long since I'd had a date had it?

"Sorry about that interruption Weasley, where were we?" I asked joining the red headed idiot back at the bar. Playing nice to a pathetic bag of flesh and bones like him really was lowering my standards. Then again obliterating whatever brain cells he had left with my astute intellectuality and making him realize how unsuited Hermione was for him would be rather amusing. I always liked being the bigger man and talking things out with blokes like Weasley.

"I was asking why you are here with my girlfriend." Weasley growled. He was not very in tune with handling himself, I could tell that be the clenching of his jaw as he spoke.

Crap! Now I was in a pickle, had she mentioned how long it had been since she had a boyfriend? Possibly...oh yes, she had mentioned it was around a year ago hadn't she? I swallowed hard _'Well, here it goes, making shit up on the fly for now.'_

"Funny, she mentioned that it had been about a year since she stopped seeing you. Had I known she was a woman spoken for I would not have asked her out tonight." I chuckled slyly, knowing that I was about to catch him in a lie.

"She must have been mistaken then, because I was with her earlier. We were going to come together, but something came up." He was a good liar. Didn't even blink when he told that one. It was too bad that I knew it was a lie at that point.

"Then why didn't I see you? I've been with Hermione since she transferred to the department of mysteries. That was at four-thirty, we left the ministry together at five, and well live in the same building two doors down from each other." I changed my tone as I threw my barrage of information at him. Then I saw it, a bead of sweat was forming on his brow.

He was about to panic like a rabbit in a trap, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next. Or so I thought. "I doubt she let you in the door. Let's face it, you're the notorious Theodore Nott! You may be charming and loveable now, but you were the one laughing the hardest at the jokes and insults Malfoy put on Hermione! What makes you think you're worthy of her affections?" He had turned the table on me for a moment. Making me out to be the bad guy.

Everyone knew that is who I used to be. I had been forgiven for those sins of the past of a stupid school boy wanting to be cool to his unworthy friends. "All in the past Weasley. I know I was an ass, I've been forgiven for my past transgressions. I know that I'm lucky to be alive, and I'm even luckier that a woman like Hermione gave me a chance to express how enamored I am with her." Alright, so maybe enamored took it a step far, but I was trying to get my point across and it was working.

He stood back for a second. I'm assuming that I caught him off guard with the fact that I admitted I was a total prick when I was in school. And I am very well aware of the fact that Hermione did not deserve that. No one did. "I don't usually medle in other people's affairs, nor do I let them medle in mine. But, I'm asking as a gentleman, leave Hermione alone. You had your chance. I don't know what happened between you, nor do I care, just let her alone." I continued before ordering a malibu pineapple, jack and coke, and a shot of whiskey for Weasley. I left him with the drink and nodded at him, taking my leave from him.

Of course when I left the bar and made my way across the distance to the table, I glanced over to see what was going on. There were now ten women standing there, like a pack of hungry lioness' staring at a gazelle on it's last leg before death. Yes, Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, Cho, Millicent, and one of the Patil twins, waiting to find out what the bloody christ was happening. The only one that wasn't interested was Hermione. I almost stopped dead right there and went back to have a shot with Weasley. I was about to be massacred by a bunch of gossiping hens.

_'What a sight! If only our professors could see our intra-house unity now!'_ I thought to myself with a chuckle. Now granted not everyone was best friends, but we all could tolerate each other. Hell, we were all just glad to live through the war, or not be imprisoned in Azkaban or killed like a lot of our parents were.

Before I could finish my thought I was nearly tackled to the floor by Luna and Hannah who just couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I braced myself for them and I don't know in how in Merlin's name I did it, but I managed to keep the booze from spilling, while catering to a woman hanging on each arm. I'm sure the site was that of two children in the candy store begging their father for one more sweet. I'm just glad I didn't end up on my ass.

Then came the violent volley of questions about what had just transpired between Hermione, Weasley and I because apparently Hermione was too shocked to speak. We would be exchanging words about that once the cackle of gossips was satisfied with an explanation. Damn these confounded women!

"So you decided to ask her out?"

"She agreed to it?"

"What was going on between you and Ron?"

I didn't really have a chance to answer, let alone really concentrate on what they were asking. All I wanted to do was get back to the table, sit down, and enjoy my drink. Just for a moment. How foolish of me to think that I would be able to do such a thing?

"Teddy, are you listening?" Both of them asked at the same time.

I know I had at look of complete cynicism spread across my face. "Yes, Ladies, you have my full attention." I nearly barked trying to continue my perilous journey back to the bloody table. At this rate I was going to have watered down Jack Daniels in my coke before I got to it.

"Well?" The badgering continued in unison.

I huffed in irritation, before answering. "Which would you like the answer to first?" I've learned in my short lifetime, that when you employ gaggles of women as your company, it's better to answer the questions, than to get pissy and refuse, or be difficult while they're trying to extract the necessary information out of you. It's a lot easier on your life as a male to just do as your told.

"What happened over there?" Hannah asked as calmly as she could releasing my arm.

"Hermione went to the bar, I followed. Weasley showed up, she grabbed my hand, and we made a date of it." I gave them the most condensed version possible, I may be telling them what they wanted to know, but I'm going to have fun with the circumstances of how I tell my tale.

They were both totally floored by the answer. Yes! Just the way I wanted it, now I could sneak away while they looked at each other in awe. They would take at least a moment to collect themselves, then another moment or two to confer with each other that they were not in fact hearing impaired. That would give me enough time to get to Hermione and drag her off to the Billiard's table with the men. Once that occurred the girls would keep their gossiping to a minimum and I would be free and clear to try to enjoy the evening.

Of course as I stated before it had been nearly a year since I had licentiousness, that I forgot that I would more than likely be ambushed at least a dozen times by just Hannah and Luna for more information. And God only knows how many other times it would occur with the rest of the girls around. I'm sure that Hermione would get the same thing on her end from Luna and Ginny, and would probably be subjected to being pounced upon by the array of other women that were involved in this disharmonized group of people that could come together and coagulate with out discourse.

I finally made it to the table, before anyone else could attack me, and sat down next to Hermione. I passed her drink to her with a smile, she smiled back at me, it was a weak one, but a smile is a smile nonetheless.

"What was that all about?" She wondered.

"You don't want to know." I gasped, taking a long swig from my glass.

"What did you bring me? I know this isn't gin and tonic." She eyed her glass as if there could potentially have poison in it.

"Gin and tonic is so predictable, I thought you might like a change in predictable, sweeten things up a bit so to speak." I teased. I doubt that she knew I was making an innuendo at comparing her relationship with Weasley the the relationship I was going to be in with her. "Trust me, you'll like it, it's malibu coconut rum and pineapple juice. Really rather fantastic,"

She sipped it skeptically. I could tell when the barrage of flavors hit her tongue. She instantly raised her eye brows and got a grin on her face. "well, I must say, that was quite the pleasant surprise," she giggled. "and by the way I can't resist commenting on the suaveness of handling all these women! They worship you as if you were a god, I've heard nothing but good things about you all night Teddy. Not one has named a fault in you, they can't seem to sing enough praises about you."

I felt a little warm around the neck for a moment after she had said that. I knew I was good friends with the women, but I didn't do well with flattery being handed to me as well as I did giving it out. "I have faults. Everyone's just forgiving enough not to mention them in public." I smiled. I wasn't about to let this conversation get to me. "Besides, I would think you could remember a few of my faults, although I try to leave the past where it belongs."

She looked as if she was about to say something positive in response to that, but I wasn't going to get to hear her voice. "I agree Teddy, no one can say that better than you."

Damn him! I recognized that voice anywhere. Draco mother fucking Malfoy here to rain on my bloody parade. And just after I just got finished fighting off Hannah and Luna; And after dealing with that mentally defective fool Weasley. One more thing to rack up on the list of things going wrong today.

"Drake, how are you?" I was furiously vexed by this intrusion, but I wasn't about to let Draco or Hermione see that. It didn't matter if I was miserable, as long as things went well tonight I would have my redeeming chance.

"That paper work that you left for me, made my decision to violate your enjoyment of the evening Ted." Draco drawled in jest. "Hello Granger. Surprising to see that you don't get physically ill at the sight of co-workers having a good time, that has absolutely nothing to do with work. Ted, how can you sit here with her? I doubt she actually knows how to have a good time, with the prudish attitude she loves to flaunt so." He was getting on my nerves even more. I could tell by his posture that he was getting ready to sit down.

Mother Fucker! How could I get rid of him without being rude and leaving Hermione to fend for herself once again? I scanned the bar for someone, anyone, to occupy Malfoy long enough for me to reconcile with Hermione.

There was Daphne, I knew that Draco was currently at the top of her list of crushes of eligible bachelors... Or, I could point out Weasley to Draco. That would be quite entertaining not only for me to watch, but I'm sure it would give Hermione a tad bit of satisfaction seeing her ex boyfriend be discombobulated by the one person she considered to be more of a terrorist to the wizarding world than the dark lord had been during his short lived reign.

"I think that's quite enough from you Malfoy." I retaliated, "Hermione and I were having a very pleasant time, until you and Weasley rudely interrupted us, why don't you run along and find someone else to bother." I snarled viciously. It wasn't very often that I let the intensity of my emotions get the better than me, but I had had enough of Draco's callow actions and temprement.

"Now unless you plan to stick around to apologize, I suggest you find a new space to occupy." I continued relentlessly.

I could tell that Draco was taken aback by my savagery. It wasn't every day that I let him have a piece of my mind in the way that I had just done. He scowled at me, knowing that he couldn't win a verbal battle win me in the state that I was in at the time. Then stalked off to the bar, making a bee line for Weasley. _'Thank bloody Christ,'_ I thought, my plan worked.

"I'm impressed." Hermione's eyes met mine. "I never expected that," She smiled, a real smile for me this time. I think my heart skipped a beat, or maybe it just felt that way. I was beginning to feel myself become foolishly infatuated with Hermione Granger. I think it was at that moment that I knew I was doomed to fall in love with that woman.


	4. Promise of a Second Date

Promise of a Second Date

What was it about Teddy Nott that I found so impressive? Was I in awe of the man just as all the other women I was there with were? I couldn't put my finger on it. I did appreciate the fact that he had stood up for me against Malfoy, although I wasn't sure how I felt about him redirecting Malfoy onto Ron.

"It was nothing, just the respect that I hold for you," He whispered, I could tell that he was angry at the intrusion of Malfoy. I could have kissed him with all the fiery passion in the world right then though for making that statement. I didn't care if he was Theodore Nott. It was at that moment that I realized that I was beginning to understand why everyone loved him so much.

"Care for a game of American Pool?" He asked changing the subject.

I shook my head in decline. "Unfortunately I'm not very good at it. In fact, I'm ashamed to say I'm actually quite horrible at it." I replied. I noticed that the music on the patio of the pub has just gotten quite a bit louder, looking around I saw that there were some enchanted speakers right above us and an enchanted juke box just inside the door of the pub.

"What about dancing? Can you indulge me by letting me literally sweep you off your feet on the dance floor? I already know that you ball room dance fairly well." He probed, trying to find what I would be confortable with on this interesting first date we were now on.

I am the worst bloody dancer in the world, he was right though I was adequate at the ball dancing for the Yule Ball in fourth year. But by that point with four drinks under my belt and a refill on it's way soon, my wall dividing me from my moral scruples was starting to crumble.

"You're right, I'm alright at ball room, but I'm a bad non ballroom dancer, but what the hell. I came here to enjoy myself didn't I?" I was giggling as I said that. I wasn't planning on getting so shit faced I didn't remember anything, but if I kept my pace with those drinks as I was; before nine I would be so plowed I would probably need to go to St. Mungo's.

He smiled back at me, and offered his hand to me, which I gladly accepted. I never would have made it to the dance floor in those wedge sandals in that state if I hadn't of taken his hand.

I tried to stupidly move to the rhythm of the music, but I was failing miserably. I will admit though, for how horrible my body movements were I was having a good time and Nott seemed to be enjoying himself as well. This night hadn't been to bad so far for a first date.

"Would it be rude of me to make a suggestion in reguards to your dancing skills?" Ted asked me as we came closer together. Our body proximity was mere inches away from each other, I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It was intoxicating me almost as much as the alcohol was.

I shook my head no in response, that I would not be offended by any suggestion that he made. He took my hand and laid it upon his shoulder, while he laid his other hand on my hip, right above my buttocks. He pulled me close, our bodies touching now, placing one of his legs in between mine. I gasped, and I'm sure I held my breath, not sure what to do.

He chuckled softly. "It's alright, I'm only going to guide you to the music. Once it takes hold, you'll be fine." He whispered softly into my ear. He swayed his body and mine to the music, and I just let the music flow into my ears, it was like it was trying to take me somewhere.

I closed my eyes, my lids fluttering slightly, I could feel my body relaxing into a groove with the music. For a few moments I was lost to the melody of the song. I now had both of my arms around Teddy's neck. I could feel his arms tighten around my waist, it was as if he could not get me close enough to him. As if our bodies touching through the fabric of our clothing was not good enough for him.

We danced like that for what seemed like forever, making light conversation and Teddy making jokes about everything so that I would laugh. He really is surprisingly enough, a very entertaining chap. I was thoroughly enjoying the time I was having with him.

When the song finally changed to a slow song, we stumbled off of the dance floor in a fit of giggles. "I hope you're having a good time," he breathed as we sat down at the table of chatting friends and co-workers.

"I am, I think I'm having the time of my life actually Teddy Nott. I appreciate this, I really do." I gushed. "I do have to excuse myself for a moment to take a trip to the women's room." I got up and I found before I even got the chance to turn toward the loo I was being pounced on by Luna, Hannah and Ginny and being ushered to the water closet.

"What in Merlin's name is going on between you two?" Ginny finally demanded. "I thought that you didn't like Teddy."

"Oh that's just farcical Ginny. I never said I didn't like him. He's rather charming and he helped me out of a jam with Ron. What else can I say?" I smirked at them.

"Yes, he did mention something about the two of you making a date of it after he gave you that rather adoring peck on the cheek." Hannah giggled. She was beginning to remind me of a hyena.

"It was a guise to get Ronald off my back, and then it turned into a real date. He actually asked me to consider it a date tonight..." I said as I went into one of the stalls to do my business.

"Well, it's about bloody time for both of you to have significant others again. It's been a year for both of you, you much have Squizles." Luna remarked.

"I'm not even going to ask." I muttered to myself as I came out of the stall and washed my hands. "Now, you girls have fun, I have a date to get back to." I said leaving them standing in the comfort station.

"Ah, they return my kidnapped date, how thoughtful of them. I was sure they were going to hold you ransom until I told them everything. It wasn't too painful was it?" Teddy teased me as I sat back down.

"It would have been nice for you to try to rescue me, it was horrible!" I played back.

"sorry my dear, I do not negotiate with terrorists." He chuckled.

I tried to pretend that he had offended me by that remark. But I was laughing too hard to pull it off successfully. The waitress came by and we ordered refills. As she took our orders from Teddy I checked my watch. It was still fairly early. It was only eight thirty at the time.

"Have another engagement this evening?" Teddy asked with a devilish smile as he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Quite possibly," I said. Trying to make it sound important. Who was I really fooling though? He knew as well as I did that the only thing waiting for me at home was Crockshanks and a pile of bloody paper work that wasn't due til the end of the month. That was how far ahead I was before I transfered to Mysteries.

"Well, I certainly hope that it isn't with another human being, because I plan on keeping you out after curfew." He was irresistible with his light hearted teasing, his beautifully contrasting eyes, his crocked smile. And Merlin that body! How could I have missed this all these years?

"Well, I'm not sure what my sentiments about that will be Sir. It's a hair's breadth soon to be considering that don't you think?" I wasn't blushing at the inklination of being up all night with Ted Nott, but my face was rather warm after the hungry look he gave me.

"I didn't say that I wanted to drag you back to the cave and shag you! Not yet anyway, I just want to make sure you have a good time." His eyes sparkled a way I had never seen eyes sparkle. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but I'd never seen it in Viktor Krum, and I certainly had never seen it in Ronald's eyes.

Then, out of no where there was Ronald. Towering over Ted, he grabbed Teddy by the collar of his jacket. "How dare you think Hermione would shag you on the first date? I told you that she was too good for the likes of Slytherin scum like you!" He bellowed.

"Ron, stop it!" I screeched jumping up from the table and trying to pull him off of Teddy.

"Don't worry about this love." Ted assured me. "You misunderstood me Weasley. I said that I was _not _trying to do that on the first date with Hermione..." Ted was cut off by Ron's fist connecting with his jaw. Everyone at the table was shocked, the men were standing up ready to interfere, and the some of the women as well, waiting to see what would happen.

Again, I tried to get involved. "That was it Weasley? Sorry, but with all the fights you've been in, I was expecting that to at least break my nose." Teddy said foolishly.

Before Ron had the chance to hit Teddy once more, Malfoy stepped in. "Weasley, I'm not happy about Granger being on a date with Ted anymore than you, but seriously if you want to win her back, beating up the potential boyfriend is not the way to do it."

I stood there with my mouth agape, completely awestruck that Malfoy hadn't tried to devour Ronald right then and there. 'You alright Ted?" He asked as he forced Ronald to let go of his jacket collar.

"Yeah, I'm fine Drake. No need to get your knickers in a twist Weasley. I have more respect for Hermione than you give me credit for." Teddy remarked darkly as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his sport's jacket.

I immediately began fussing over his jaw. "Are you sure you're alright?" I demanded as I forcefully yanking his face so I could see the giant red spot that was starting to turn a sickly yellow.

He took both of my hands in his and forced me to look into his eyes. "I'm fine Hermione. Besides, I think Weasley's point is that he's declaring war against me. He's fighting for you to love him again." He was searching for me to falter and admit that I still loved Ron. "I like you a lot for the few hours I've been privileged to spend with you. But I'm a coward, and I may give in to the savagely terrorist attacks that Weasley likes to use."

He was being honest, and fair. But he was still searching to grasp at my personality and what I would do if this continued. "I can't promise you that I can get Ron to stop doing this. But what I can Promise you is that there will be a second date, and that I don't love him anymore."

"You just gave me a reason to get myself some courage, and tolerate the hurricane." He said as he bent down and kissed my lips. That kiss was so electrifying that I completely forgot about everyone else being there. All I knew is that Teddy Nott was kissing me and I didn't care in the entire universe saw it happen.

I was sure at that point everyone was staring at us. I felt as if they were thinking that I needed to institutionalized in the sanitarium for being a bloody nutter. I was ready to volunteer to do it! I know it sounds crazy, but that's the whole bloody point isn't it? Me being emotionally over taken by a kiss with Theodore Bloody Nott!

By then I just didn't care. Nott did make a good point; school was years ago and I wasn't the type to hold grudges against those who were genuinely apologetic of their trespasses. He wasn't like he used to be in school, and he certainly was not like Malfoy was, even though they seemed close still.

We broke our kiss, and we just looked into each other's eyes. We both had caught our breath. "Are you hungry?" he whispered, barely audible.

I did have to think about it before I answered. "Yes, actually I am starving, now that I think about it."

"What do you say we get the hell out of here and catch a late dinner somewhere the gawking eyes don't reach?" He asked, this time whispering in my ear.

I could see both Malfoy and Ron fuming over this and I was loving their reaction to Teddy and I being together. Ignoring both of them and their gurgling since they were both speechless. Teddy retrieved our belongings from the table, and we left the bar to go find food.


	5. What was I thinking

AN: I can't tell you guys how much fun I've been having writing this story. Thanks to all you fans I hope that you enjoy everything so far with this odd couple. :) Things are going to pick up after this chapter. Also, there will be some things that seem out of character, just bare with me on this, everything will be explained and come together, I promise. Please keep up the fantastic reviews. I love you all fans!

As Always, Enjoy.

~ Lady Eclypse

What was I thinking?

I was totally infatuated with Hermione Granger. I'd come to realize that there was a physical chemistry between us, and it was amazingly hot. Not only that, but the girl had a good head on her shoulders. I was still dazed from that kiss. What the hell was I thinking when I did that? I don't know, but gods was it amazing! _'Alright Ted, stop thinking about taking her to bed before you lose control of your goal here,'_ I had to remind myself.

The Problem was, how to take that amazing kiss, off of my mind? What? I am a man, I have needs, and bloody hell it's been a year! Alright, I'm getting off track here.

What I was able to come up with was that she and I could actually have a meaningful intelligent conversation. We'd probably be on opposing ends of the spectrum, but a fair and descent argument is different that a blow up with Weasley, and usually it's passionate but not angry.

I couldn't help myself from gazing at her, she was magnificent to behold. Not the same girl in school, matured enough to know that she didn't need to announce that she was the know it all to be the best at what she did. Although I'm sure it was a hard transition for her to make.

"So, Love what do you fancy this evening for a fine dinner?" I finally asked, as we strolled hand in hand down Diagon alley.

"Well, I always did love the Leaky Cauldron. I know it's not really first date dining, but it suits me well." She laughed. I could tell she needed something in her to bring her mind back from the brink of intoxication.

"Sounds fantastic. I will take you to a real restaurant next time I promise." I chuckled as we stumbled toward the Leaky Cauldron.

She stopped suddenly, pressing her taut little body against mine hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and stared into my eyes. She was breathing lightly, her lips parted. She waited a moment, while we stared each other down so to speak.

"Do you mean it Teddy? Will you really?' Her lips were trembling, and it seemed as though her eyes were glistening with tears.

I was slightly alarmed when she asked for authentication on what I had thought was a lighthearted comment. What had this poor woman gone through with Weasley for her to state such a demand with such conviction as she had?

"Of course I will Hermione... You deserve only the best, and I always keep my word." I whispered in her ear as a I held her to me.

I decided right then that I would be making sure that Hermione knew how a real woman should be treated. No expense was to be held back for her, she deserved to be lavished upon in every sense of the word. And I was going to be the man that did that for her. Not Krum and certainly not that bloody dunder head Weasley.

Dinner went by flawlessly. Although half of the work crew we had left behind at Mulligan's appeared at the Leaky Cauldron as if on cue with in fifteen minutes of Hermione and I arriving. Surprisingly they didn't join our table, I assume they thought that they wre drunkenly being stealthy by sitting where they could see us without being next to us or at the same damn table.

Once we finished eating it was nearly ten o'clock and knowing how Hermione feels about work, I figured it would be best to get her home. That way she could get enough sleep to nurse the hangover I was certain she would be afflicted by.

"So, I believe it's past your curfew Miss Granger. However, I could be wrong, let me confer with my informant. What time do you head to bed?" I teased her slightly.

"Believe it or not I usually don't head to bed until about two in the morning. Paper work usually gets the better half of my evening and then it's usually a muggle film or two." She admitted, as we were leaving the restaurant and heading back down Diagon Alley. We had no real destination at that point.

Finally around half past midnight, we ended up in our apartment building. I walked her up to our floor and to her apartment. She began to giggle as we reminisced over the events of the evening. "I cannot believe that you took a punch from Ron Weasley like it was nothing, you're braver than any man I've ever known...except maybe Harry."

"I never said it was nothing," I chuckled lightly, "I said that I expected more from him. And I will have you known, that's the only time I've not been able to talk my way out of a physical altercation."

"I'm impressed, once again Teddy Nott. You most certainly were not what I expected," She drawled huskily, stroking the back of my neck with her hand.

I smiled at her. "Ah, expectations, my favorite thing to utilize to my advantage. Grow up a putrid little bloke, and secretly become a gentleman. You've unearthed what I thought until tonight was my Kryptonite." I was again, feeling my neck catch on fire from the flattery of Hermione Granger.

"Until tonight, huh? What's your Kryptonite now?" She asked, bringing her face dangerously close to mine. I could feel her breath tickling my lips. Damn she made me weak in the knees!

"I cannot confide my weakness to a woman that could be my Delilah," I jested with her. I most certainly was mot ready to reveal that she was my weakness now, we hadn't even gone on a second date. Or a real date for that matter.

"No matter, I will find out what it is my own way..." She whispered closing the gap between our lips and I felt myself get lost in the amazing taste of Hermione Granger.

My head began to feel as if I was swimming, I couldn't think straight while I was touching this woman. But at that moment I didn't care. I went after her lips, her mouth, and her tongue as if it was the only thing left on earth that would sustain my very existence. Like I would never get the chance to kiss her again. I grabber her hair, running my fingers through those gorgeous tresses. I could feel her trying to maneuver blindly behind her back trying to get her key into the door.

After a few more moments of blissfully snogging the living daylights out of one another, she managed to get the front door to her apartment open. I had second thoughts about going in there, knowing the probability of me leaving there at a descent hour, as in before dawn was dwindling the longer I kissed the girl.

"You seem a little nervous Ted, what's the matter?" She gasped in between kisses.

"I should leave before I end up staying the night..." I muttered hating myself at that moment for saying that. Why am I so damned responsible all the time?

"What if that's what I want right now?" She asked nibbling on my ear as she shoved me down on her couch. Damn it, I was staying the night! There went my responsible nature, right out the bloody window.

I was being straddled on her couch, and there was not going to be a way that I could talk myself out of it. Not that I really wanted to talk myself out of this predicament, at that particular moment.

"I don't want this to be the one decision that you wish you were sober for..." I remarked desperately hoping that she wouldn't start grinding on me. I wanted her badly, but I also wanted to have a relationship with her, not just a one night stand and an awkward next morning.

I never imagined that Hermione would be this aggressive when it came to sexual attraction. But I suppose even as a woman, when alcohol's involved and it's been at least a year since you've had a man; and you find a relatively attracted man that wants you as well, you tend to get a little impatient...to say the least.

"I'm sober enough, we could both use this and we both want it. You know it's true." She had a good point. I hated that it was a good point. And yet at the same time I loved it because it had been on my mind as well. She was unbuttoning my shirt now, and I wanted so badly to stop her, but I didn't.

"There's plenty of time for us to get to know each other later," I murmured, I couldn't stop kissing her . She had already removed my vest and was shrugging my shirt to the floor.

I heard her gasp as she looked over the upper half of my body. I had a couple scars from the war that weren't that attractive, and I did have a couple tattoos on me. I had my family crest on my bicep and a dragon on my back.

She ran her fingers over my body, my shoulders, tracing my chest, feeling every bump, every ridge. She wasn't looking into my eyes, she was gazing at every feature on my body. Every scar, every hair, every freckle.

She kissed me fiercely, I could hardly react, and by the time I was able to respond she was pulling me off of the couch and into her bedroom. I was still feeling quite guilty over bedding her down like this, and I thought it woud be wise to make one last protest.

"Really, I have to insist that I get back to my place. I would feel horrible if we woke p the next morning thinking this was all a dream..."I stopped short, she had literally in two wrist flicks removed my belt, and was removing her shirt and skirt.

"Teddy, you have taught me this evening that it's alright to do things that are out of the norm for me every once in a while. I've been having fun being with you, and I don't want to stop the fun..." She huffed looked at me with pleading eyes.

"That's why I don't think this is a good idea!" I hissed, desperately trying to pull away from her as she practically dragged me into her bed with her.

"Just because I'm bringing you to bed with me, doesn't mean that I'm going to shag you for as tempting as it is." She giggled as I fell on top of her on her bed.

At that moment I collapsed in relief. I was still considering leaving and going back to my place, however, with the relief of not having to worry about a night of regret. Waking up in the morning to a girl who realized that she didn't make the smartest move the previous night, that was alcohol induced is not that most fun experience in the world. Nor is it something I desire to experience ever again, once was quite enough for me and it was a very long time ago.

I lifted my crushing weight off of Hermione and rested over her on my elbows. I breathed in her reeling scent and began nuzzling and kissing her neck, slowly, sensually, and passionately. I listened to her moaning in delight as she tried to pull my body back down on top of her.

"Teddy...I've never felt like this with anyone before..." she whispered in my ear, as I made my way down from her neck to her collar bone and shoulders with my kisses.

"I hope that is a good thing," I responded. I began to reach under her to unclasp her bra. I may not have been having sex with that woman, but I wanted to see every bit of her naked that I could. I wanted to admire her body, to make her feel as beautiful as she was, and to let her know that no matter what, she was a woman that every man should lavish upon and love.

She took in a breath and held it as I felt the clasp give way to my fingers. I peeled away the fabric that held her bare breasts. She giggled as she covered her nakedness with her arms. I began to tickle her, but I didn't get very far when there was a crash at the door.

"Bloody hell who could be here at this hour?" She muttered to herself as she grabbed a robe and threw it on. She looked back at me, "Don't move, I'll be back for you in a moment." She winked at me as she said that.

I nodded in response with a goofy grin on my face, as I watched her swagger away, in a very sexy manner. What the hell was this woman doing to me? I normally had complete control over myself, even around very smart and attractive women. But for some reason, Hermione Granger had the power to get the better of me in any given circumstance.

She had left the door cracked open so I could see what was going on at the door without hanging in the open. Besides, she was right, who the hell would be at the door this late? It was after all past one in the morning, on a Monday night.

She opened the door to reveal Weasley. As if I was surprised to now that he would be standing there. "What do you need Ronald?" She demanded impatiently as she left the door magically chained so he couldn't get through the door.

"I came here to tell you I'm your boyfriend again. I'm un-dumping you." He slurred. I wasn't surprised that he showed up drunk, and I certainly wasn't surprised that he wanted her back after the series of events that took place over the course of the evening. What I was surprised to see, was that Weasley had a bottle of whiskey with him, and he was still drinking as they talked...well fought to be fair.

"That's very kind of you to want to do, but you can't be serious. I have not agreed to that at all." She scoffed.

"You will do as I say," Weasley was reeling as he said that, it wouldn't be long before the gangly giant toppled over in the hall way, from sheer alcohol intake.

"Who do you bloody think you are Ronald Weasley? I will no do as you say!" She snarled between gritted teeth. "Now please, leave me alone! She said as she tried to shut the door in his face.

He some how was able to prevent the door from being shut, although I'm not quite sure how he managed it.

"I love you Hermione, I want to marry you...please just obey me this once, I will make you happy, I always have..." He looked as if he was about to regurgitate everything he had ingested, his face had a yellowy green tinge to it.

"No, you haven't. I will not aquiesce to your demands, ever. Now please, leave here before I call the police, and Harry." She shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

He heaved himself against the door, trying to break the chain and make his way in. "I'm not leaving until you surrender to me Hermione! I won't let you go like this, no to him, not to anyone!" Weasley announced in irritation.

"I'm sorry Ron, but that is not your decision to make!" Hermione protested. She left him to fight with the chain on the door. "I'm going to floo Harry, Ron. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I've given you the opportunity to leave, and you won't take it."

She went over to the fireplace and contacted the Potter's. I couldn't hear the conversations that was taking place between Hermione and the Potters, but within moments Harry had apparated to Hermione's apartment to resolve the issue.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he went up to the front door.

"I love her Harry, I'm not going to let the likes of Theodore Nott ruin my 'Mione!" Ron shouted angrily.

"He asked me on one date! I could hardly enjoy myself with you around. It was a good thing Teddy had a good sense of humor and was good at distracting me, otherwise you would have ruined everything for me!" Hermione was screaming now.

"Ron, you have to stop doing this! Hermione deserves to be happy just like you do, and if that means that she's happy without you, I'm sorry but you can't be with her..." Harry insisted to his best friend. "I know you're upset about breaking up, but if this keeps up, I won't be able to be friends with you either."

"I won't let anyone else have her Harry! I can't let the woman that I love just leave me like this..." Ron sounded as if he was sobbing now.

"She didn't leave you like this Ron! You left her, a year ago! You've done this to yourself!" Harry interrupted him losing his temper, he was running his hands through his unruly hair. He opened the chain and shoved Ron away from the door. "Lock up behind me and go back to bed Hermione, I'll take care of this." He instructed as he closed the door behind him.

She did as she was told, and then trudged back into the bedroom where I was. She let out a sigh as she took her robe off and sat down on the bed. She glanced at me, with a slight smile on her face.

"Come on, let's get comfortable." she whispered, crawling under the sheets, and grabbing on to me once I joined her underneath them.

We snogged quite a bit more that night, and I made a point to kiss every area of exposed skin on Hermione, before she fell asleep comfortably in my arms.


	6. The Dinner Invitation

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, I'm going to try to get chapters done every week or two, with school it gets a little busy. Let me know what you guys thinks and thanks for all the great reviews. Tell your friends about me guys!

~Lady Eclypse

**The Dinner Invitation**

I had the worst headache the next morning. I remembered everything that had happened...well for the most part. I surprised to find that I was alone in my bed. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, how do you take your breakfast?" Teddy whispered cheerfully lying a soft and gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I thought that you would have left by now," I commented as I sat down at the table.

"Now why would I do something silly thing like that? After all we did have a good time last night, and I thought it would be a pleasant to make you breakfast. It's a lot easier than having awkward moments. Now, again, how do you take your breakfast," Teddy was laughing. He was so adorable, why couldn't I have met him like this years ago?

"Cheese omelet with bacon, and ham with a side of toast and a glass of grapefruit juice." I answered in amazement. "So last night..." I started

"I told you I wasn't going to sleep with you on our frist date didn't I?" Ted was so confident in his words. "Would you like a pain draught for that nasty hangover?" He changed the subject as he handed my a clear vile.

I took it form him and downed it in one swig. I must have made a face like I had just eaten dirt, because as I looked up at Teddy he smiled a shook his head. "I know, drinking things down like that is what got me here in the first place," I laughed.

"There you are," He said as he handed me a plate full of the breakfast goodies I had ordered from him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run to my place and make myself look presentable."

"This was amazing Ted. Thank you. I don't mind, as long as I can accompany you on the brisk walk to work this morning." I answered.

"I would be delighted to have you walk with me. I'll be back in a few." He said as he apparated out of my apartment.

I finished up my wonderful breakfast that Teddy had presented to me, and then showered quickly.

As I wrapped the towel around me I heard the pop of an apparation back into my apartment. I hopped out of the bathroom and there was Teddy, standing there, looking as chic as ever. He was wearing a grey Dior suit with a turquoise tie and a black dress shirt. He saw me in my towel, and instantly his eyes went wide and he turned his back to me.

"Sorry, didn't realize that you were showering! I should have knocked." Ted was blushing, I could tell by the redness of his cheeks and neck as he spun around.

I brushed off the comment. "Teddy, would you mind helping me out with my attire again this morning?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" he wondered, still having his back to me.

I took his shoulders and turned him around. "We spent the night together Teddy. I'm not offended by you seeing me in a towel. Beisdes, I'm not the prudish girl I acted like in school anyway." I laughed, "And I'm very sure that I'd like you to help me with my wardrobe. Or at least teach me, so I can be more up to date with my style." I was determind to update myself just a bit.

It wasn't going to be anything too outrageous, but there was something about what Luna had said to me the day before in the elevator; she was right, I did have too many wools that I still had from my school days.

I hate it when it ends up this way. When my friends tell me something many, many times, and it takes me forever (or what seems like forever) to figure out that they are correct. I find it rather irritating that I can be so dense when it comes to social matters.

"I'd be more than happy to help you out with it. It's quite simple to show you." Ted admitted "Come on, let's go get started then,"

We enetered my bedroom again and opened the wardrobe once more. He pulled out a pair of slacks and a white blouse. "Black is an easy base color to start with, and it is the easiest color to match with," Teddy advised handing over the garments to me. " Do you have any accessories, jewelry?"

"Not really," I answered as I took the clothes and went to the bathroom and changed.

"I will have to remedy that." I heard from the bedroom, as I magicked some basic makeup on and made my hair fall into wavy rolls down my back. I came out of the bathroom and gathered my things.

"It flatters you very well." Teddy commented catching my arm, and drawing me close to him. "Although, I hardly think you would look horrid in anything."

He kissed my forehead lightly, and we left the apartment, heading straight for the ministry. We arrived within a few moments as was typical for us. Malfoy was waiting at the front of the office when we entered.

"Ted, Granger..." Malfoy said half shocked, half angry. Once Teddy had nodded his greeting Malfoy stalked off toward his office.

"He'll be fine. He's just getting used to the idea of you being here that's all." Ted remarked with a smile.

The week went by very quickly. Mostly we sat around filling out loads and loads of paper work. There was the occasional prophecy collecting, which was rather fascinating.

Seeing ordinary people strangely overtaken by a "Second" sight and not having any clue it occurred was amazing. It was nothing like being back in bloody Trelawny's class.

"Hermione, I promised to take you out to a posh restaurant. When are you going to let me take you?" Teddy asked me on Friday night as we left the office.

"What, making me dinner every night this week hasn't been enough torture for you?" I teased Ted as we got into the elevator.

"Can I persuade you to allow me to torture myself and take you to dinner tonight?" He played along with me.

"Tonight? I can't. Harry and Ginny asked me over for dinner. I got the owl at lunch." I told him apologetically.

"Then tomorrow night?" Ted continued.

"I'll have to think about it," I sighed as I casually continued to tease him.

He pulled the emergency stop lever and backed me into the corner. "Hermione Granger," He whispered softly against my neck. "I will not take 'no' for an answer." he kissed me up my neck, up to my earlobe, across my cheek and to my lips.

"Alright, I suppose I shall give into you this once." I gasped jestingly in between kisses.

"God you are fabulous!" he groaned as he gain entrance to my mouth.

After a few more moments we broke apart and Teddy threw the lever back and the elevator began to asend once more.

"I have a place in mind, but I'm afraid I'll have to go shopping for a dress for you." Teddy smiled at me.

"No you will not!" I protested. "I can do my own shopping, thank you very much!"

"Darling, I'm very well aware of the fact that you can shop for yourself." Teddy chuckled "It's a special place that requires special attire. I have to make sure that you're well taken care of." He winked at me and we exited the elevator.

I was flabbergasted by that! I must have had the look to show it on my face as well. When Teddy saw it he chuckled and pulled me along by the hand to our apartment building. I had an owl waiting for me inside the apartment. I recognized it as the owl that belonged to Harry and Ginny. The one that replaced Hedwig. I opened the letter to find an invitation to bring Teddy to dinner along with me.

I let out a sigh, what did that mean? Was it an invitation to a date dinner? Or was it designed as a wat to ease potential tension? I had no clear idea. I wrote a quick response to them, inquiring about the sudden invitation of Teddy. As the owl was off to relay the message, I went to Teddy's to tell him of the invite before he made any new plans.

I knocked on Teddy's door, hearing him yell that it was open. Lucky for me he hadn't made any new plans yet. In fact he hadn't even gotten his shoes off before I was at the door.

"What's up Love?" He asked as I waltzed in.

"Come to Harry and Ginny's with me tonight?" I half asked half demanded.

He had a very confused look on his face, like he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I...I thought that it was just supposed to be you with them tonight?"

"I just received an owl, telling me to bring you along...if you would care to join us. Besides, didn't you tell Ginny you would be asking for Harry's permission before sweeping me off my feet?" I teased taking his hands in mine.

"I would be delighted to go with you Darling." He agreed. "And, I haven't even began intentionally sweeping you off of your feet yet, so don't you worry. I will be talking to the magnificent Harry Potter."

He kissed me passionately and deeply, taking my breath away. The feeling was purely bliss! Even though we had only been dating a week, Teddy made me feel loved.

The hoot of an owl interrupted us, and Teddy opened the window to let the bird in. "For you I believe," Teddy smiled recognizing the had writing as Ginny's, as he handed over the letter.

I opened the letter, and scanned it quickly. It read that the entire Weasley clan would be attending dinner and that if Teddy would come along as my date it would be a safety mechanism that would put Ronald on his best behavior in front of the family. Or at least that was the hope of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. It was a rather good idea though, Ronald hardly ever envoked an unnecessary argument in the presence of the entire family let alone his mother. I handed the letter to him and he read it quickly chuckling slightly.

"Ginny Potter is a sly fiend!" He muttered as he removed his jacket. "Will casual wear be appropriate?"

"I believe so. Shall we meet up in a few minutes in my apartment and floo over there together?" I pondered as he handed the piece of parchment back to me.

"That sounds like a lovely plan Darling. I shall be over there as soon as I am changed." He announced kissing my lips lightly as I left his apartment and headed back to my own place.

I quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a white button down top. I pulled my hair back into a half pony tail to keep the stray pieces out of my face, touched up my natural looking make up and went into my living room to wait for Teddy.

He came waltzing in like it was his own apartment, which was really rather adorable. He reminded me of Ricky from 'I love Lucy' the way he glanced around the room searching for me.

"I almost forgot that I have something for you," He said bashfully, his cheeks tainted a light pink.

"Teddy, you didn't have to get me anything...it wasn't necessary at all..." I tried to protest as he hushed me and placed a necklace around my neck.

It was simple and cute, made of large black beads, almost in the costume jewelry style, but not nearly as gaudy. He put it around my neck and fastened it. "Looks lovely on you, fits the outfit perfectly." He breathed.

"Thank you," I whispered, I cleared my throat slightly. "Shall we go then?" I asked, feeling my hands start to perspire slightly as we prepared ourselves for the night ahead.

"I am ready whenever you are Darling," He announced.

"Are you sure that you are alright with going to dinner with me even though the entire Weasley clan will be attending?" I asked wanting to make absolutely sure that this wasn't going to be torture for Teddy.

"It's perfectly fine. The Weasley's are fantastic people from my personal experiences...well except with Ron I suppose. But I've never had a problem with George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur or Ginny. I've never met Molly before, and I've seen Fluer but never been formally introduced to her. We should go before we're late." Teddy said taking my arm and guiding me to the fireplace.

Before I knew it we had arrived at Harry and Ginny's. We were greeted by Teddy Lupin and Ginny. "Hermione, you're finally here! I haven't seen you in at least a hundred years!" little Teddy yelled as he practically fell into my legs, hugging them with all the might in his tiny little body.

"Teddy Lupin! Look how big you are. How old are you now?" I teased hugging him back.

"I'm six this year!" He answered as he took my hand and tried to pull me away from the fireplace and toward his bedroom that he shared with James.

"Oh that's right!" I chuckled at the adorable little boy. "Teddy I have some one that I want you too meet. This is my other friend Teddy." I said directing Teddy Lupin to my guest of honor Teddy Nott.

"Mum, is he the one that Uncle Ron keeps yelling about?" the cheeky child attempted to whisper to Ginny. He failed miserably, as all three of us adults laughed at the comment.

"That would be me. I'm Teddy, it's fantastic to meet you." Teddy bent down and held his hand out to Ginny and Harry's god son.

Little Teddy took Nott's hand, shaking it, and just as he did that, Ronald and Harry who was carrying three year old James in his arms; came around the corner.

"Theodore Lupin!" Ronald screamed making little Teddy practically jump out of his skin. Ronald swept up and snatched Teddy away from Nott's reach. "You don't go near that man. He's evil!" Everyone could hear Ron's fierce whisper as he whisked Teddy away.

Ginny glared at Harry, who sighed and shook his head, handing James over to Ginny and chased after Ron. "Sorry about that Ted." Ginny growled in frustration, "My brother has no manners,"

"No apologies necessary Ginny, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to come here tonight." Teddy winked and smiled at Ginny as she led us down the hallway to the dining room.

"Not everyone is here yet. As you are very well aware, the Weasley clan always arrives within five minutes of the assigned time to start the event." Ginny chuckled to herself.

"Ronald did manage to arrive quite a bit earlier than usual this evening." I remarked fishing for information.

"He met Harry on his way home from work and they came home together. He wasn't originally invited to dinner because we thought he would be out of town for his Quidditch tryouts for the Cannons..." Ginny explained with a sigh. "Apparently he didn't need to attend the tryouts since he's the captain now." she rolled her eyes mockingly at the idea of her brother being in charge of anything.

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. I completely understood exactly what she was talking about. It was a complete joke to think that Ronald could handle managing anything on his own. He couldn't manage to get his homework done while we were in school, and he certainly wasn't able to manage any house hold chores once we got out of school.

We walked down the hallway, past Teddy and James' room where Ron and Harry were heatedly arguing in hushed whispers, and into the dining room. The dining room was all decorated for company and it looked fanastic! I was always so amazed with the way that Ginny put dinner parties together.

"Ginny, how do you manage to do it? You're super mum, you work and you find time to make magnificent dinner parties." I complimented to my best girl friend.

"It's quite simple Hermione, I use magic and I had fabulous lesson from my own mum." She giggled.

We were stopped by the sound of floo powder coming through the chimney, and we all went into the living room to greet the remaining Weasley clan.


	7. An Unusual Request

An Unusual Request

My heart was racing like I was about to die when we all met in the living room to greet the remaining Weasleys. Yeah, I said that I liked them, which is true, I genuinely enjoy them and had never had a problem with any of them except Ron; but still, I'd never spent any time outside of the ministry with them and if I had it was very limited.

I wasn't worried about my interaction with them, I was worried about their reaction to the idea of me being involved with Hermione. Did I think that they would be completely unreasonable about it? No. Did I think that they would be relatively surprised about it? Abso-fucking-lutely!

Molly and Arthur were the first to arrive, then George and Hannah, followed by Bill and Fluer and their daughter Victoire, and the rear was brought up by Charlie and a dazzling woman that I did not recognize at that moment. The Greetings to Ginny and Hermione were made, and then they fell silent when they came to me...all but Hannah and George whom I was very fond of anyway.

"Teddy Nott I had no idea you'd be attending tonight mate!" George laughed as he practically yanked my arm out of socket with him hand shake. "You all know Ted here, he's been a great help in Mysteries and I can't tell you what a good guy he is," He continued as he pushed the family to warm up to me.

Hannah of course hugged me to the point of suffocation, "You'll be just fine Ted," She whispered to me before finally releasing me.

Hermione stepped in and grabbed my hand, "you know, Teddy has told me how fond of you all he is... He said he's felt very privileged to know you, and would be very happy to deepen the acquaintance.." She was more nervous than I was based off the glowing red cheeks and look of terror she was trying to hide.

"Arthur Weasley, Ted we've met before, glad to see you again my boy!" Mr. Weasley finally interrupted taking my hand and shaking it vigorously. It was then that I knew where George got his firm hand shake from; however Mr. Weasley had a less aggressive hand shake. "And this here is my wife Molly,"

"It's a pleasure to meet the young man that has my youngest son in an uproar," Mrs. Weasley chuckled politely.

"It's fantastic to finally meet you Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's told me all the stories about how you were a second mother to her. And sorry about the misunderstanding between Ron and I..." I greeted her.

"Oh, don't you worry about him my boy! I'm very well aware of my son's temper and tendency to over-react over silly things." She cut me off and gave me a bone crushing hug, I was going to be black and blue by the end of the night, or have a dislocated shoulder...or both!

"Bill Weasley, and this is my wife Fluer, and our daughter Victoire. Good to see you again Ted. Nice to see you out of the office for once. How long have you been in that hole of mysteries?" He asked as we shook hand and Fluer kissed both my cheeks.

"Oh, a little over a year now. I've had more free time in the week that Hermione's been in the department than I've had since I transferred to that place." I laughed.

"That's what we've been hearing." Bill chuckled.

"He over exaggerates," Hermione said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, who is this stunning young woman that you've brought along with you?"

"This is Giselle Graham," Charlie blushed slightly as he introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"Giselle Graham, aren't you a distant relative of the Zabini clan?" I inquired realizing at that moment that if I was right in my assumption I knew this girl through Blaise.

"Third cousins or something like that. I've only met them once. I thought I recognized you from somewhere, you are Blaise's friend yes?" She asked me.

"Yes, we are still very good friends. Good to see you again," I remarked and turned my attentions back to Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Where are my grandsons?" Mrs. Weasley demanded to Ginny as she went on the hunt to find them.

"In James' room Mum with Ron and Harry. Everyone's welcome to come sit down at the table when ever you're ready, and help your self to some wine." Ginny commented as she went into the dining room. Hermione and I followed close behind her.

"I noticed Percy hasn't come yet," Hermione mentioned to Ginny as she and I helped her prepare the table for everyone.

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy Bloody Weasley...Don't even get me started on that man! If it isn't work it's his girlfriend, mind you he's been dating for five months and hasn't brought her home to meet the family yet!" Molly announced as she entered the dining room carrying James.

I laughed for a moment and tried very hard to hide it. And that was when I realized that I knew why he hadn't brought her home to meet the family. I hadn't thought of it before but I remembered it at that moment. A couple months before I had gone into the Administrative Office to have lunch with Millicent a few others from the department. I opened the door to the department and there he was...Percy Weasley, sitting on Pansy Parkinson's desk, wooing her with a bouquet of flowers.

I tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She glanced back at my and I leaned into her. "I know why Percy isn't here," I whispered.

She shot me a look that told me we should excuse ourselves from tempted ears so that I could spill the information to her, or I better announce it to the entire crowd. I pulled her toward the end of the table so that I had my back to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny whom had gone on a rant about the absence of Percy together.

"So, spill the beans," She hissed.

"A couple months ago I was going to have lunch with the administrators of the ministry, and I caught Percy sitting on Pansy's desk as he presented her with a rather expensive bunch of flowers. And the way the two of them were making eyes at each other; this wasn't for her because she's such a hard working employee." I chuckled at her as I watched her mouth gape open.

"No," She gasped, placing her hand over her lips that were turning upward into a surprised yet entertained smile.

"Yes," I confirmed nodding my head to support the information I had gathered with my own eyes.

"He's still bloody here? I thought you would have thrown that sodding piss-pot out of here ages ago," We heard Ron practically shout as he entered the dinning room followed by his other family members.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly barked at him as she soothed James who had was crying from being startled by the racket his Uncle was making. "I will not tolerate you treating a guest of your sister's in such a rude manner! Especially after you behavior towards poor Hermione! The girl deserves a chance at happiness, she doesn't deserve to have you try to ruin every opportunity for her."

I have to hand it to that woman, when something needs to be said to someone, she is definitely the one to say it! Fearless yet terrifying is a good way to describe her, but she's a fabulous woman nonetheless. Her scolding shut Ron right up and the man didn't even have the courage to try to look in my direction let alone talk to me at all.

"Well, shall we?" Harry asked breaking the tension as he help Teddy into his booster seat and Ginny levitated the fabulous looking meal to the table.

Everyone sat down and began to pass the food around, chatting lightly about work and such. "So Hermione, how are you liking the department of Mysteries so far?" Hannah asked.

"I will say it's nothing like I thought it would be." She smirked glancing secretively at me.

This girl was going to be the death of me one day, and if it wasn't from getting me involved in physical altercations with Ron Weasley, then it would be from pure shock or embarrassment of what she said about me or what she did to me! Don't get me wrong, I'm no prude by any means, but I have never seen a discreet look that made me feel like a piece of meat, more than the one that Hermione had just given to me.

It wasn't helping now that the entire table was interested in what she had to say, and I'm certain that the only ones that missed it were the kids because they're too young to understand. Hannah was trying to stifle her giggles and George's face was red from his wine going down the wrong tube when he saw the look Hermione was giving me.

"Never imagined it could be that good did you?" Ginny asked which sent Harry and Ron into coughing fits, as well as a giggle from Giselle.

"Ginerva Potter! Well I never in my life had such a conversation over dinner in front of guests!" Molly huffed.

"Oh come off it Mum we're all adults here." George protested on him sister's behalf. "Besides, it's good to see Hermione happy and not moping. Well done Nott!" He raised his wine glass to me and Ginny, Bill and Fluer, and Arthur followed suit.

"I don't think that's quite necessary," I replied modestly.

"Of course it is Ted!" Ginny smiled in a warning tone telling me to drop my protest since their praises were making Ron squirm and she was enjoying every second of it.

Dinner was slow and very painful for me. If it wasn't talking about how much of a catch I was for Hermione, then it was about Percy and his mysterious girlfriend. Neither of which I could comment on without bringing more attention to myself than I though was necessary at the time. Besides, wasn't the whole point of this dinner for Hermione to catch up with her second family, and for me to get to know them better? Obviously I was missing something out of this whole plot for me to join the dinner party, and the fact that Ginny and Hermione kept throwing each other secret smiles wasn't making me feel any better about it.

By the time we had gotten through the first course I had helped myself to three glasses of wine. Hermione was noticing that the wine bottles that were going around were beginning to congeal on our half of the dinner table that house Hermione, myself, Charlie, George, and Hannah. It was at that point that Molly had to bring up her beloved son Percy once more, and that was when Hermione had to say something. My tongue was just loose enough at that point to starting talking.

"Teddy, sweetheart, didn't you say something about seeing Percy with his girlfriend?" Hermione smiled sweetly at me.

I loved that smile, and I'd say just about anything to see it. I was astonished at how quickly she had figured me out. Although I suppose it could have been the fact that I had told her earlier in the week that my tolerance for wine isn't nearly as high as it is for hard liquor. It was at that point that I knew she had been monitoring my intake of booze just to spring this on me. Damn her cleverness!

Well at this point there was no looking back. They would find out sooner or later, and at least I wouldn't be on the other end of the wrath of Molly Weasley, which believe you me, is more terrifying than that of the Dark lord. I waited for the table to quiet down, although I'm not sure what I was waiting for since it was dead silence as soon as my Darling had opened her mouth.

I took a deep gulp of my liquid courage, "I never said that I was certain, but I have a hunch that Percy is dating Pansy Parkinson." I announce boldly and then drained the rest of my wine.

Dead silence, no one knew what to say...except the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age'. "Tell them what you saw Ted..." she urged me on nudging me.

So I did. I told them the entire story I had relayed to Hermione earlier that evening. Everyone sat and listened intently as I told them of the heavy flirting that was going on. It actually seemed to lighten everyone's mood. And by the end of dinner, the conversation had drifted from Percy and myself to work, and how the family was doing and such.

At ten o'clock Ginny excused herself to put her boys to bed while everyone mingled slightly. Ron was in deep conversation with Charlie and Giselle over the Chuddley Cannon's strategy this year, Hermione was talking to Bill and George while Arthur, Molly, Hannah and Fluer were conversing. Which left Harry and I to ourselves.

"Harry, thank you for allowing me to accompany Hermione and crash you and your wife's dinner party." I said shaking his hand cordially.

"Ted, no need for thanks. It really wasn't a problem, besides, it seems you were the favorite topic of conversation anyway. We've enjoyed your company before, it's just a little different now that you and Hermione are together." He admitted.

"About Hermione and I...I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a problem for you. What I mean to say is that I hope that our relationship doesn't bother you." I commented.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen her this happy since we went back to Hogwarts for our seventh year. Ron never made her as happy as you have. Not even when they first got together. I guess that was a sign it was never meant to be in the first place." He sighed.

"Then it's alright with you if I sweep your best friends off her feet?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Of course mate." He answered.

"I have to tell you this Harry, and I feel quite ridiculous with even considering the notion. It hasn't been nearly long enough for me to know if it's right, but I know I love that girl. I'm aware that it's too soon to ask her, but when the time comes, will you be alright with me marrying her?" I wondered. I knew it wasn't the booze talking, I knew that this was something that was coming straight from my heart.

I was sure at that point that I had known from the very first kiss that Hermione Granger was the women I was destined to make my wife. I was never a big believer in fate until that moment, and just seeing her glow as she talked to the others, with that big smile on her face convinced me.

Harry was silent for a few moments before he responded. "Ted, no one but you and Hermione can decide when the time is right to get hitched, but I will tell you one thing. If you two make each other as happy as you both are right now, for the long haul; I'm behind you one hundred percent."

I don't know when it happened, but at some point during the conversation, Ron had slunk about and was within ear shot of the conversation that I was having with Harry. It wasn't that I really minded that fact that he over heard us, it was that as usual, he had to make a big ass bloody scene over it.

He immediately went over to where Hermione was and got down on his knees in front of her. He took her hands and said something to her that was completely inaudible. Hermione's reaction was her classic look of horror and disgust. "What on earth are you thinking Ronald?" She demanded as she snatched her hands away from him.

"What? I'm a right sight better than that sodding piss pot! I have always love you Hermione, and this bloke thinks after being with you for a week that he would make a better husband to you than me!" Ron protested.

Bloody fucking hell! That dunder headed, blubbering moron probably ruined my chances at happiness forever! I put my hands on my forehead, shielding my eyes from the death glares I was certain everyone else in the household was shooting at me. Damn you Fate! Why do you have to be so bloody evil when I just start to have faith in you are your powers of influence?

"Ronald, I don't care if you think you're the most fabulous man on the face of this planet, I will never marry you! To be perfectly honest, I'd rather marry Ted after knowing him for a week, than marry you after knowing you for thirteen year and dating you for five of those years!" Hermione claimed throwing her hands up in the air, completely finished with his games.

I was sure my heart stopped as soon as I heard her answer fall from her lips. I don't know what came over us, but it was as if we instantly had the same idea. We quickly said our good-byes and apparated back to Hermione's apartment.


End file.
